Summit: War and Peace
Invitations The Summit Day One: Introductions Konohagakure Green—the symbol of life, nature, fertility and well-being, the land that embodies this color is one overpopulated with vegetation, one filled with people who want the best for one another, and one which economically stable, balanced. Spirals, the symbol for life, growth and change, stands for the land, fortifying the symbolism of the corrected nature. These two things, green and spirals, imbued into a single bandana. It was removed from the wooden table. A leader of this land, picked up this bandana. With a small smile, he wrapped it around his head, masking his forehead and revealing the nature of the land he rules, no the land that he guides. “This land…” Shikaniku muttered to himself, seemingly reciting a phrase “will prosper, grow, and become the hill on which the rest of the world can look upon; become the candle that will shine in the ugly dark”. The Nara chuckled. “Light think it travels faster than anything, but it’s wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds that darkness has always gotten there first, and is waiting for it”. Standing before him and carefully examining his monologue was his fiance, Senjo; a giver of life and death. Employed by the arts of medical ninjutsu, wood release and the deadly scorch release, Senjo was one of the few medical ninja deadly enough to sit on the front lines without sustaining damage. In an era of war following the fourth war, medical ninja grew increasingly scarce. The medical ninja world had died with Tsunade, with the exception of a few. Senjo, was a warrior of the finest. The Nara man looked to his side, revealing a shut window, with closed cloths that blocked any sunlight from striking the room. “Those who seek the darkness and only the darkness are ahead of the world. Those who seek light only destroy the darkness that lay in the path. Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good. However, when one of the other is present, nationality is formed and peace is brought. When both are brought together, conflict occurs and blood is shed. Individually, both are peace, but together they are conflict. As the prophet of the dark, the controller of the realm, I will bring darkness upon the world and remove all light. I will guide the world to a new era. That is my nindo”, Shikaniku reflected. Suddenly, this vision dissipated, the area around him had begun fading into darkness. But then, light his the darkness and illuminated him, these two were visible, drenched in the blood of his clan and the blood of the people, drowned in the laughter of the [[Zero Tails|rebi]]. A nightmare, a hellish vision; he shot upwards fully conscious, he was awake. Opening his eyes, Shikaniku rose from his position from his back onto his bottom. He glanced out of the window, expecting to see the sun that he had grown accustomed too, but nothing was visible except the rain droplets dropping from the sky above. Though it seemed to not be, only a tiny bit of light seeped in-between the clouds, but not enough to truly be called a “sunny day”. Shikaniku yawned, stretching simultaneously while activating the light switch beside him. Light filled the room almost immediately. He squinted, adapting to the sudden change of light in his surroundings. Suddenly, someone knocked on his door, rather loudly as well. “I-I’m coming”, the Nara man replied, lifting his sheets off of his body. He put his bare feet on the wood underneath of him. Obviously, it was not anything like the soft carpet that he was used to. He responded rather quickly, jumping off of the floor. He animated his shadow almost immediately, turning his shadow into that of a deer that he could ride on its back; the common animal friend of the Nara. “What the hell?”, Shikaniku muttered to himself, glaring at the floor with a rather disgusted expression. “What type of wood is this? Bark!?” he complained, commanding his shadow-like deer to move towards the door. The room was big enough for it and it was a better alternative than walking. A little chakra for purposes other than fighting never hurt anyone. The deer slowly walked over to the door, in which Shikaniku reached his hand for the knob, but quickly pulled it back. “I don’t trust ANYTHING in this room anymore”, the Nara stated. He clasped his hand over his mouth quickly, and shifted his head: Senjo, his fiancé, had been in the room with him fast asleep. Good thing she was a deep sleeper, or else he'd be in trouble. From the back of the deer, a shadow-like tentacle was formed, wrapping around the doorknob. With a little force, the door came open, revealing the face of a rain shinobi. The man stood there, staring at Shikaniku, rather the deer that Shikaniku was sitting on. “I-Is everything okay?” he inquired, his soft spoken tone reflecting his rather intimidated disposition. The floor wasn’t that big of a deal, after all, it didn’t hurt and he did have his deer, along with his slippers. He could’ve just closed the door and gone back inside, giving a simple “yes”. However, Shikaniku was what everyone refers to as a self-certified asshole. He knew this, though he didn’t entirely care. He was an asshole, though the villagers of Konoha and the Land of Fire had grown accustomed to this, seeing it as more of a joke rather than a serious offense. In truth, he couldn’t help I, though his comments were simply to generally rub others the wrong way and make life much more difficult for these people. A smirk formed on Shikaniku’s visage and he opened his mouth. “For starters, when you build a floor make sure to process the wood rather than glue trees together”, Shikaniku stated, smirking at the shinobi. The rain shinobi looked down at the floor, rubbing his hands together in a nervous manner, “S-Sir, I apologize. I-I-I”, the shinobi was saying before being interrupted by Shikaniku, “I-I-I-I-I-I-I”, Shikaniku repeated continuously, teasing the man for his inability to speak without stuttering. The shinobi turned a bright red, and with that Shikaniku chuckled and laughed, though he did so quietly. Enough was enough in this case. He had gotten his laugh and that’s all he needed. “Just calm down. I’m not going to hurt you”, Shikaniku reassured. “Now, I assume you came for another purpose?” “Oh, y-yes!” the Shinobi replied, seemingly gaining a newfound sense of confidence. He looked at Shikaniku, towards him rather than the floor, and saluted. “The Kage, well, you guys have a schedule today that consist of going to the meeting area!” he informed.. “Well good, when do we leave?” Shikaniku inquired, causing his shadow deer to become intangible once more. It assumed the shape of his shadow as he jumped onto the floor. He did personally think the floors were of less quality than his own, but this was a hotel after all. He couldn’t expect much. “In about an hour, sir” the shinobi answered, with a response of a door closing in his face. “That deals with that!” Shikaniku said to himself, opening his closet. Last night, he had placed all of the clothes he had brought with him (he basically took his entire closet and sealed it into his own shadow temporarily), into the closet. Shikaniku grabbed his standard attire, consisting of a purple, v-neck shirt which reveals his broad chest and the upper portion of his abdomen which are tucked into white, silky pants in which are then tucked into his blue boots which are used to protect his "precious" feet. Completing this unique outfit is a long, blue, short sleeved haori with the Nara clan symbol on the back and a white lining on the inside which reads "The Shinobi of the Shadows", along with black, fingerless gloves and a green bandanna. He walked into the bathroom, placed his desired outfit on the door, as a hook was there especially to hold his clothes and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water, allowing the hot droplets to soothe his skin, the steam filling the room; a sauna for the man. The water ran down his body as if he was a smooth stream, cleansing the bacteria from his skin. Coupled with this, the soap that he had brought on his own was one that was centered around completely penetrating the pores and truly cleansing the body, leaving nothing that could potentially harm his appearance. Shikaniku put his right hand on the wall of the shower, submerging his head under the waterfall of water. His thoughts wandered. He began to think about Konoha, the Land of Fire, the Noble Clans, the Nara Clan, but more importantly Senjo circled throughout his mind. All of this was for her, to ensure that she was placed in a position than what he was, to give her the best life possible, to make her the Queen of the World. He loved this girl, which is why this meeting was essential. He needed to put Konoha in a place where they would be safe from assaults, at least until he executed his master plans. Forty minutes had passed and the Nara turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and put on his clothes. Using different types of lotions, creams, he moisturized his flesh, ensuring that his skin was in tip-top condition. He combed and brushed his hair, ensuring that every strand was perfect, brushed his teeth until they released rays of white light on their own. He stared into the mirror after his routine, simply smiling at himself. “Well, damn. Someone is quite the sexy man, are they not?” he complimented, forcing himself away from the mirror and out of the bathroom. Exiting the restroom, he watched as his fiancé remained, sleeping and drooling on the soft bed sheets. Strolling casually, he tapped her on the shoulder, softly saying "I didn't overwork you last night, right?" Day Two: Relax and Enjoy Day Three: Chatter and Bouts Day Four: The First Meeting Day Five: The Second Meeting Day Six: The Conclusion Day Seven: Departures =